Runes
__TOC__ Runes are attribute or talent improvements that can be placed on equipment sockets. Runes come in various qualities from one star to five stars. The more stars a Rune has the higher quality the attributes or talent bonus will be. Runes stack, meaning you can equip multiples of the same Rune. You can hold a maximum of 100 Runes in your inventory at any given time. Rune Types There are 15 different kinds of Runes. Each type of rune increases talents or attributes by a certain % based on the runes level. # Goh - Increases a Talent by a specific number of points, including passives. # Dau - Attack Speed. # Hyg - Improve the Item Level of found equipment. # Bo - Return Damage # Def - Movement Speed # Efoel - Armor by a specific percentage # Hel - Increase all of your attributes by a specific percentage # Vex - Energy # Fem -Stamina # Sal - Experience Gain # Ox - Strength # Dam - Critical Hit Damage # Drax - Reduction info needed on exact details # Xeo - Health Per Second # Ye - Mana Per Second Rune Upgrades Runes can be upgraded with crystals. Each successful upgrade lowers the chance the next upgrade will succeed by a small amount. Runes at level 50 have a 1% chance at a successful upgrade. There is no maximum level of Rune. After a successful upgrade your rune will increase the attributes or talent bonus equal to the star level of the rune. Example: * 5 star Goh Rune level 1 = 5 * 5 star Goh Rune level 2 = 10 * 5 star Goh Rune level 3 = 15 * 5 star Goh Rune level 4 = 20 * 5 star Goh Rune level 5 = 25 Rune Rarity All Runes start as Common (White) regardless of how many stars it has. As you level up your Runes they will improve in rarity.' ' * Levels 1-9 Common (White) * Levels 10-19 Magic (Blue) * Levels 20-29 Rare (Yellow) * Levels 30-39 Legendary (Orange) * Levels 40-49 Mythic (Purple) * Levels 50+ Satanic (Red) Rune Upgrade Cost The crystal cost of upgrading your runes will increase with each successful upgrade (Season 6). * 1 star Runes level 1 cost 10 rubies and increases by 10 rubies every level. * 2 star Runes level 1 cost 20 rubies and increases by 20 rubies every level. * 3 star Runes level 1 cost 30 rubies and increases by 30 rubies every level. * 4 star Runes level 1 cost 40 rubies and increases by 40 rubies every level. * 5 star Runes level 1 cost 50 rubies and increases by 50 rubies every level. An example of this is that a 5 star Rune at level 10 will cost 500 crystals to upgrade. Farming Runes The most efficient place to farm Runes is in Act VII stage V. Non expansion players should farm where ever they feel comfortable. Wormholes are not an efficient places to farm Runes because it lacks sufficient monsters and destructible objects. This makes the drop rate fairly low. Best Runes for Classes Mostly Runes are left up to interpretation. The best idea is to experiment yourself and find what works best for you. However, the general rule of thumb is to equip four Goh Runes, two each for your most powerful skills or passives. Then equip one Dau Rune for the Attack Speed. Other situational Runes like Hyg and Sal can also be a good choice. Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Loot